Lost In The Echo
by Hey It's That Guy
Summary: Pansy has always hurt others without pause. It made the pain from her parent's abuse feel less real. Then the Battle of Hogwarts came and she tried to hand Harry Potter over. It was only so she could live longer. No one truly understands these things about her life other than her. They all think she is nothing more than a cruel, spiteful little girl. She will show them the truth.


**Was inspired by the fic Careful What You Wish For, where Voldemort summons Coyote Starrk and thinks that the Arrancar is going to do his bidding. Obviously not the same situation here, but a crossover always make me happy. Slight Yu-Gi-Oh crossover, otherwise mostly a Pansy story I've wanted to write for forever.**

She had been terrified beyond rational belief when she cried out that Harry Potter was within the castle. Yes, her entire life she was raised to believe that Muggles and Muggle-Borns held less value and standing than wizards of Pureblood origins, and yes she gave into the urge to treat them horribly. Part of it was her upbringing, but part of it was also her lashing out because of the pain and emotional suffering that her parents put her through.

Maybe it wasn't right, maybe it was immature, but to Pansy it made sense. Her parents had been happy when she was born naturally, but like most Pureblood families her father wanted a son to carry on the family name. Then came the news that her mother's body had been put through more of a strain during the birth than the Medi-Witches originally believed. Because of Pansy's birth, her mother would never again have children. Pansy was 3 when this life-shattering event was discovered, and after that day she was almost completely ignored by her mother and father.

The only reason she was a functioning and relatively normal person, prejudices aside, was due to the family House Elf. By House Elf standards Noah was a teenager, but he knew enough about the world to see what his masters were doing to young Pansy Parkinson. So he felt it was his duty to the Parkinson family, and most importantly Pansy herself, to help the girl develop mentally and emotionally, but as loving and kind as he was he could never truly be the parent she needed. Therefore, as her years at Hogwarts passed Pansy did everything within her minute power to bring others either to her level or lower, because at least then she wasn't suffering alone.

Noah did everything he could to try and teach the witch that hurting others wouldn't make the pain go away, but Pansy never listened. In her rage and depression one day during Summer Holiday after 4th Year she had flown into a course argument with the Elf. Well, it wasn't so much an argument as her screaming at him, of how during the school year her best efforts to make Granger look a fool, that by the end of the term the bookish girl was brushing off most attempts at a confrontation. Combine that with Pansy going through an awkward phase that made her nose look "pug-like" as Granger and Potter commented, and Pansy felt as if she could snap iron in half with her bare hands.

Looking back Pansy wished that Noah would have slapped the piss out of her and calmed her down. Because of her increasing loudness and ignoring Noah's attempts to placate her and talk about the problem, her parents entered her room demanding to know what all the commotion was about. Seeing red she told them both to fuck off and that it wasn't any of their concern. The resulting half-hour long beating from her father left her on the floor whimpering, tears pooling in her eyes, Pansy desperate not to let them fall. When her father was done _disciplining_ her, the Head of House Parkinson demanded Noah tell them what the interruption was about.

Unable to disobey his master after a direct command, Noah was forced to tell Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson about Pansy being upset and how taking it out on others did not help. Further probing and the Elf was forced to admit that he tried to get Pansy to express herself other ways and to not be cruel. Mr. Parkinson looked down upon his daughter, saying she had not seen cruel yet, then with no remorse in his eyes cast the Killing Curse upon Noah. Now Pansy did let the tears fall, their trails like rivers of lava upon her skin. Mr. Parkinson told her then that whenever she felt like getting off the floor and acting like someone of status that she was to clean up the _mess_ and join them for a trip to Malfoy Manor, where they were to have dinner later.

Oh how she missed Noah, and how no matter what had happened in life, the little House Elf was there to support her. He would have known how to help her after that trip to visit the Malfoys. That was the night she first laid eyes upon _him_ , the resurrected Dark Lord Voldemort. It was not enough that the sight of him was ghastly and activated the very primitive part of her that said to _flee now_. It was not enough that even though her family, and the many others gathered at that dinner, swore to faithfully do whatever task he asked of them, that he treated them as if dirt beneath his feet as well as expendable. It was not enough that just being near the _thing_ , for he could no longer be considered a man by any means, almost hurt her with his presence of purely evil magic. No, Lord Voldemort had once and thankfully only once, spoken to her directly when he was speaking to her parents.

His red eyes looked at her like she were a potion ingredient in class that he had yet to use, and then he spoke. "Your parents and young Draco tell me that you have a talent for harassing Muggle-Borns. Perhaps if you prove useful, one day you might find yourself within my Inner Circle like your parents." After those _inspiring_ words he actually placed his bony fingers upon her cheek and lightly caressed her, as if she were a statue made of ice. That night her sleep was plagued with the most horrible of nightmares, fear-induced visions of Voldemort subjugating her to his will using the Imperious Curse, asking her to complete impossible tasks and punishing her afterwards, and the worst being that the Dark Lord decided to use her in a dark ritual after telling her that she was worth nothing. Not once since that night had her nightmares been as vivid or terrifying.

And so life continued for the next three years at Hogwarts and at home during the Holidays. Despite knowing that it didn't truly make her feel better she continued to treat anyone that was below her supposed status as the Heir of House Parkinson like trash. She supported that vile and completely incompetent woman Delores Umbridge just to feel a bit better and belong to something resembling a unified group. When Professor Snape killed Headmaster Dumbledore she acted as if she were glad, despite crying when she was in the shower, allowing her tears to mix with the water. Dumbledore had actually complimented her on how she looked during the Yule Ball two years before, despite most likely knowing she treated other students like shit, and he was a very kind man who always let the students know they could come to him for anything.

She wished she took him up on his offer. Perhaps if Pansy had explained to Professor Dumbledore that her home life was like living in Hell and that she constantly thought of suicide she could have gotten away from that toxic environment. Perhaps she would actually have friends and not just people who happened to torment the same people as her. But now he was dead, murdered by one of his own staff under orders from Voldemort. The chance of living in a peaceful world dimmed greatly, and now it seemed the entirety of Wizarding Britain planned to either bend over and take it from the Dark Lord, or rested all of their hopes on Harry Potter. Despite having made fun of him for years, Pansy knew that Harry Potter was a powerful wizard and very resourceful when the situation called. And while Potter had survived the Killing Curse as a baby, Voldemort had _come back to life_. It was true no other wizard or witch was known to have survived the Killing Curse, but none had ever come back to life either.

Which brings us to the 7th Year of Pansy's education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She dutifully followed whatever task or order she was given by Headmaster Snape and his fellow Death Eater Professors. At this point in her life however, she had gone beyond causing pain to make herself feel better, to causing pain in an effort to please her superiors. Survival was placed above morality, loathe as she was to behave as such anymore. She didn't want to die, and she was not ashamed to admit it to herself. Admitting it to others however, she didn't have the courage to do so. They would look at her with such….distain. Just like her parents had for her entire life.

That was why she tried to hand over Harry Potter to the Dark Lord. It wasn't because she hated him, or that she believed in Voldemort's garbage. It was because she was scared, Pansy did not want to die at the age of 17. No career, no husband, no children. Being under the thumb of Voldemort would at least give her a chance to do those things, while being dead guaranteed they would never happen. Of course her suggestion was thrown back at her by most of the Hogwarts population. The sight of so many wands pointed directly at her nearly scared her as bad as that night Voldemort touched her. Then Professor McGonagall told all the Slytherin students to leave the castle and not return, starting with Pansy. The look of sheer disappointment and dismissal from the former Headmistress, someone that taught Pansy for 7 years, actually caused a wave of shame within the teen.

Why couldn't they understand how she felt? Yes Potter was very powerful for his age, much more than she could have ever guessed, but Voldemort had been killed and returned to life. The very air around him tasted like death, a minor prelude to what he could and would do. Yet when she made a choice out of pure fear, everyone treated her like she was as bad as that _monster_. She wasn't, truly she wasn't anywhere near the level Voldemort was at! She just wanted to live for Merlin's sake!

So she found herself now back in the castle, on the 7th floor, away from everyone else. While the rest of the Slytherins had listened to McGonagall, Pansy had to do something, _anything_ , to help Potter and his allies. Yes, she had only 30 minutes before betrayed him, but knowing that numerous witches and wizards far braver than she currently felt were outside fighting against the Death Eaters and their assembled army, she made a choice. If she were to die this day, it would be on her terms. For the first time in her life she would do the right thing. It's what Noah would have wanted and what she was going to do no matter the cost.

The answer came within minutes of her re-entering Hogwarts. Pansy wanted some kind of weapon or advantage or help against the Dark Lord. While she was smart, she wasn't well versed in offensive magic like Potter and his friends, but she knew of something that could help her: The Room of Requirement. When the Inquisitorial Squad had interrogated Marietta Edgecombe during 5th Year, the Ravenclaw girl told them how to access the room. Walk in front of it three times while thinking of what you wanted and the Room would provide it.

With this knowledge Pansy knew exactly what she needed. After having slipped away from the other students that were told to leave the grounds, the teen made all haste to get to the 7th floor and the wall across from that horrid portrait of trolls wearing tutus. When she began to trek back and forth in front of the Room, Pansy's mind thought one thing and one thing only that would one day turn her into a living legend.

 _Give me something to defeat Lord Voldemort_

That thought, of asking the Room to give _her_ the power to bring down the Dark Lord, not assist Potter, but to be _the one_ to kill him, changed what the Room was about to present to her. If she were to ask the Room for something to help Potter it may have caused Nagini to appear, along with a heavy machine-gun to obliterate the snake. Perhaps it may have given her something similar to the Sword of Gryffindor, a strong magical artifact. When Pansy walked through the door that appeared however, what awaited her on the other side was something she never would have imagined.

The inside of the Room looked like a vast field of grass and dirt. Somewhat like the grounds of the school in certain parts, such as the path to Hagrid's Hut and the path to the Quidditch Pitch. Though odd that she was seemingly outside, what drew her eyes immediately, wide as dinner plates, was the large wooden boat in the middle of the field. Well, _boat_ , was not the correct word for what was before her. It wasn't a ship either, as there were no masts, anchors, or any other items that would be used on a ship. After a moment her mind supplied her with the proper term for the wooden behemoth: ark. It was an ark, much like the one from the Muggle Bible that was constructed by…..Noah. 'How appropriate, that even in death you are here for me in some way,' Pansy thought.

The only really remarkable thing about the ark, other than its obvious monstrous size, was the large stone tablet standing tall upon the deck, being held in place by four thick ropes. The tablet had four triangle-like symbols upon its face, the inner two connected by their points, while the outer two pointed towards each other. Pansy had no idea what this thing was, how it was supposed to help her defeat Voldemort, or how she could possibly get it out of the Room. If she used a Levitation Charm she wasn't sure if it would even leave the ground. It was one thing to cause a person or smaller object to float into the air, but she knew for a fact that she wasn't powerful enough to get the ark up. "How…..what….what am I supposed to do?" Pansy's eyes began to water, thinking that somehow the Room was tricking her.

Then she heard it, a whisper in her ear as if someone were right next to her. " _Do not cry little one. It has been a very long time since someone has called upon me, but I am here to follow thy orders._ "

Looking around Pansy couldn't see anybody, but she clearly heard the voice speak to her. Slowly the teen looked up at the ark, thinking perhaps she had lost her sanity from the emotional day that had passed so far. Well, if she had truly gone crazy then nothing about the battle outside on the school grounds would matter anymore. "Did….did you speak to me?" Her voice nearly trembled, afraid of what the truth would be.

The whisper returned, more soothing this time. " _Yes little one I did. I know what you seek Pansy Parkinson. You wish to destroy the man known as Voldemort and defeat his army of followers._ "

"How do you know that?"

" _I know many things, you mind and soul tell me much more than mere words ever could. The chance to do what is right and to stand up for yourself for the first time, noble causes if a little late. Better late than never as you humans say. I will help you destroy this evil, but I require something first._ "

Pansy blinked owlishly before nodding her head slowly. "W-what do you need, and who or what are you exactly?" She should feel silly for speaking to a wooden object, but stranger things had happened in her 7 years attending Hogwarts.

The whisper chuckled lightly, not a malevolent one at all, but one that conveyed true amusement and mirth. " _I am Shinato, King of a Higher Plane and this is my Ark. It is what I use to travel between realms whenever I am either called or I feel the need to traverse on my own terms. However, like many beings from the realm of my origin I cannot reveal my true self onto this world without a tribute. Many of us that require a Ritual are vastly powerful and would break the fabric of reality if some connection was not established._ "

Pansy hastily backed away from where she had been standing. "T-that sounds like Dark magic. I won't give you my soul!" She was about to turn and run from the Room when the voice, Shinato, spoke again.

" _I wouldn't take your soul even if you offered Pansy. You are my summoner, therefore I am forbidden from taking your soul even if I desired. Not to mention that you alone are not powerful enough to release me from my prison. However, I sense two approaching that would fill the requirements perfectly._ "

Pansy stopped and looked upon Shinato's Ark once more, confused by his words as well as relieved. She had decided earlier that if she were to die fighting Voldemort that the sacrifice would be worth it, but only as a last resort. Knowing that she was safe from the Ritual caused the tension to leave her shoulders. His last sentence made her brows knit in confusion however. "What do-"

"Parkinson!" A voice interrupted whatever she was about to say, and sent ice through her blood. She knew the voice well after a year around it.

Entering the Room, looking both intrigued and irritated, were Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Somehow they had escaped from Ravenclaw Tower and decided to scour the castle looking for any Death Eaters or other allies so as to attack the resistance from two sides. Luckily for Pansy they were the only two within Hogwarts that could really do any kind of damage in the battle, and it seemed that Shinato said they would be useful.

Amycus glared at the 17 year old Slytherin, looking between her and Shinato's Ark. Neither he nor his sister had their wands, as they had been broken during the struggle to escape custody. Pansy had a wand however, and though it wouldn't work perfectly, it would suit them for now. First however, they wanted to know a few things. "Why are you not out there with the rest of the Death Eaters? What are you doing in here with this….thing?" His voice was hard and brokered no time for arguments or games.

Pansy opened and closed her mouth several times, her mind attempting to form a response that wouldn't result in the siblings assaulting her and beyond. " _Just say so, and they will be used to bring me into existence._ " Shinato whispered again.

"He asked you something child, you had best answer before we lose control of ourselves." Alecto sneered crudely at the Parkinson Heir, her face going from beautiful to ugly in an instant. Pansy was reminded of all the times that people said she looked like a pug when she would sneer, and then for 4th Year and half of 5th Year until she finally came out of her awkward stage and began to blossom into a beautiful young woman. It suddenly made sense in her mind, that if she didn't do what needed to be done, she might one day turn into Alecto; hateful, ugly, and evil. No! She wouldn't do that. Noah would want the best for her, and now Pansy too wanted what was best for herself.

"Shinato, you may take these two for your Ritual." The words were partially hollow, and partially full of conviction. She was ordering the death of two people, and there would always be a part of her that felt bad about that. Yet, they were evil to their very core and they would never change. Years in prison proved that, as they instantly went back to the old ways once the Dark Lord came back to life. Perhaps this way, they could do some 'good' in the world.

The siblings blanched and made to charge the teen, when the front of Shinato's Ark opened. Two large 'doors' swung outward, revealing a swirling vortex within the color of gold. A massive wind crashed throughout the field, affecting everything except Pansy. The Carrow siblings tried to resist against the force, but that lasted only seconds before they were pulled into the vortex. Shinato's Ark shut the vortex away, the unnatural winds dying down instantly. Pansy turned to look upon the Ark again, her mind made up that to save everyone from the Dark Lord, certain people simply had to die.

"What now Shinato?"

" _Now, we will face this Dark Lord and his army, and we will destroy them._ " Shinato's Ark began to glow lightly, before it and Pansy disappeared from the Room of Requirement.

 **The Grounds of Hogwarts**

The Battle of Hogwarts was turning into one of the bloodiest battles in recent times for the Wizarding World. While it didn't touch the worst battles that took place during the fight against Grindlewald, not many present could honestly say they'd seen such destruction in their entire life. All around the grounds of the school wizard and witch fought with everything they had. Of course they were not the only ones fighting; Centaurs, Giants, Trolls, Werewolves, Vampires, and Dementors littered the battlefield as well. Half fought for the Dark Lord and half fought for Harry Potter.

Voldemort himself hung back and let his army deal with the scraps. Such enemies were not worthy of his time at such a pivotal moment in history. No, the only one Voldemort wanted to face was Harry Potter. The Dark wizard wanted the pleasure of ending the boy's life himself, so that he could show the world what their 'savior' truly amounted to. Within his mind he was a bit worried about the fact that the only Horcrux remaining was his snake Nagini, but with the forces of the Light diminishing more and more, Voldemort knew his victory was at hand.

At least until a vortex of light appeared above the castle, swirling violently for a moment, catching the attention of everyone and causing the fight to lull, before the vortex vanished as quick as it had appeared. However, now floating in the sky above a destroyed section of Hogwarts was an ark, carrying a stone tablet nearly as tall as itself. Light appeared once more, on the stone floor below the object, and formed into the shape of a young girl. An instant later Pansy Parkinson now stood amongst the fighters, disorientated but quickly becoming aware of her surroundings.

Not sure what to make of this several wizards aimed wands at the girl, Light and Dark, but Pansy didn't give them a chance to attack. With a quick slash of her wand, made of Cherry Wood with Mermaid Scale as a core, the nearest Death Eater that pointed his wand at her was on the ground with a cut throat. Eyes narrowed at this new development Voldemort floated from his perch where he'd been watching for Potter, and made haste to the girl. He of course recognized her as the daughter of two of his most loyal followers, but this clear betrayal was something he had not expected from one such as her. No matter, he would deal with it like all other insects that had stood to oppose him.

"Miss Parkinson, we meet again. It would seem that you would choose to side with my enemies, therefore I can only assume you wish to die this day like them as well." His oily voice whispered, but was heard by both armies.

Pansy shivered terribly hearing his voice. His whisper was nothing like the soothing ones from Shinato. Thickly swallowing the lump in her throat, her grip on her wand tightening, Pansy stood defiant of the Dark Lord. "I won't let you do this anymore Voldemort. My parents might believe your garbage, but I don't, and I won't live in a world where you choose who lives and who dies."

Voldemort and many of his followers laughed till tears formed in their eyes. Many of the students, whom either knew Pansy for years, or only knew her when she tried to turn Harry over, eyed her with a mixture of confusion, anger, compassion, and respect. The adults on that side were not sure what to make of this girl and her claims, though the still floating ark spoke of powers they didn't understand.

Finally gaining control of himself Voldemort now looked at the teen with disdain and irritation. "Tell us then Miss Parkinson, how you plan to stop me?"

Pansy simply pointed at Shinato's Ark, frowning at the Dark Lord's belittlement of her. "I have summoned Shinato and given him the Carrows as an offering to cross over and deal with you."

No sooner had she finished her sentence, did every Death Eater that still had a wand fired Blasting Hexes at Shinato's Ark. The explosion was worse than the one that destroyed the part of the castle they currently stood at, wood flying all directions and deafening many that stood in the vicinity. Voldemort smirked at how easily her rebellious actions were stopped. Whatever that object in the sky had been, it was now destroyed, and once the smoke cleared Pansy herself would be put under the Cruciatus Curse until her mind broke.

However, as the smoke cleared something was now in place of where the ark had been. A large ball of light with something within floated in the air, glowing brighter by the second until it was blinding. Whatever was within seemed to stand at its full height, the orb in turn disappearing and allowing everyone's sight to return. A figure bigger than even the Giants dotting the groups stood out of its crouch. Six golden angel-like wings fluttered out of the beings back, its skin was the color of ocean water. Teal and gold colored armor covered its chest, the lower half was covered in a teal, gold, and lavender colored robe with the back splitting into two large pieces shaped like butterfly wings while the front came to just above the knees. 4 golden rings circled around the beings neck, while each wrist sported 3 golden bracelets, and the lobe of both ears was adored with a large hoop-styled earring. Behind the beings long grey hair was some kind of golden ornament. It was a halo with 7 lines coming off in a semi-circle.

The being floated in all its glory like some king of deity about to cast judgement on its subjects. Indeed, as the spread arms moved to cup the air in front of its chest, judgement was about to be dealt. An orb of yellow light formed between its hands before shooting out in a beam that struck the chest of a Giant, exiting out the back with no resistance, before the Giant exploded into gory bits. The initial attack made, the being lowered itself until it floated next to Pansy. The beings lavender eyes kept every enemy in sight, a light grin spread upon its blue lips.

Pansy herself was awestruck by the events that transpired within seconds. She didn't know what Shinato would look like, but this was way beyond what her imagination could have thought up. Her head came just above his bare ankles, not to mention that each limb was as wide as two of her. Still in awe of the being that she summoned, Pansy took a step back when he turned his gaze upon her.

" _Do you wish to stare at me, or shall we commence with what I was brought her for Pansy?_ " Shinato's voice, this time heard by all, was again filled with mirth. Having been many centuries since his last summoning to the human realm it amused him that he was forgotten and could inspire such speechlessness in someone.

Eyes filled with determination Pansy nodded, before looking at Voldemort, who sneered at her in return. "Shinato, destroy them."

Shinato raised his arms into the air at the command. Six magenta orbs appeared in front of his chest, each with what looked like a Kanji upon them, before they started spinning in a large circle. The circle suddenly spawned multiple copies that shot out and began to seek out all that were allied with the Dark Lord. All across the battlefield Death Eaters were attacked by one of the circles. It would loop around them, increasing in speed until whomever was trapped inside exploded into dust. None were safe from the attack; even the magic resistant Trolls and Giants fell to the otherworldly magenta rings, and the Dementors faded into nothing, releasing the souls they had stolen into the air as they died.

The ones that had gathered to stop Voldemort or die in a last stand could only watch in morbid fascination. This godlike being was taking down Death Eater after Death Eater with an ease they could only hope to have achieved on their own. At the end of the day their hopes had been placed with Harry Potter, the one to have originally defeated the Dark Lord. Now, however, it seemed another had stepped forward to challenge Voldemort and end his reign once and for all.

Pansy herself had set her face in grim determination. She knew this would be the outcome of the war no matter what happened. The Order of the Phoenix was not going to die silently, nor were the Death Eaters going to let themselves be destroyed without inflicting heavy casualties. With Shinato on the battlefield though, the Death Eaters were guaranteed to lose this day.

Shinato finally dropped his arms, eyeing all the destruction without care. He had been summoned for a task and had completed it like he always would. Of course, being as powerful as he was allowed him to search the souls of those around him, and as such had spared the misguided children whose parents had led astray. They were in a position much like Pansy and were therefore allotted a chance to turn their lives around, as their attribute of Light or Dark had not yet been decided. There was also the mother of one particular boy, Draco his name was, that was not fully committed to the evil ideologies of her dark Master. She was spared, but her husband was not. The evil in his heart would not change, whether his side lost or not.

Only three others still lived that made up the Death Eater faction: Voldemort and Pansy's parents. Pansy would make the final choice of what her parent's fate would be, and as for Voldemort, Shinato had a much better punishment than death.

Said Dark Lord nearly snapped his teeth into chips they were grinding so hard. Elder Wand in hand he foolishly aimed it at Shinato and poured all of his hatred into a Killing Curse. Shinato raised one finger and caught the green jet of light. It did absolutely nothing to him, for Voldemort was not strong enough to harm him. Someone like Super Conductor Tyranno could, resulting in them both dying, and of course Shinato would not engage Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in battle without an attack booster, but Voldemort just did not have the attack power to get the job done.

"Expelliarmus!" The Disarming Charm wrenched the Elder Wand from the distracted Dark Lord, soaring into the outstretched hand of Harry Potter. "It's over Tom, you've lost the battle." Now, many of the students and Order members drew wands and pointed them at Voldemort, and some at Pansy as they were not truly sure of her intentions.

Seething in anger Voldemort clenched his fist tightly until he felt blood in his palm. "Lost? Dear boy I have lost _nothing_! If you believe I will surrender and grovel for my life you are mad!" His red eyes glanced at Pansy then to Shinato, whom was grinning at him ever so slightly. The Dark Lord had wanted Harry Potter dead for so many years, yet on the eve of his victory over the Wizarding World his chance was stolen from him, not by the boy, but by this girl and this thing she had called.

No. If Voldemort was to die, he was taking the one that stopped him to the other side as well. Turning with a flourish towards Pansy, the Dark Lord pulled a spare wand from somewhere on him and raised it, only one thing in mind now. "Avada Ke-"The Killing Curse was cut short by what seemed like a strike of lightning. As soon as the first syllable of the curse had been voiced, Shinato raised his hand and pointed at the Dark Lord. A blinding spark of electricity shot into the man and only three seconds passed before everyone could open their eyes again.

Where Voldemort the person once stood was now replaced with a stone statue that was the exact likeness and position of him, face pulled into a hideous snarl and everything. Many could only stare in mute shock, morbidly wondering if this was truly the feared Dark Wizard whom only moments ago had been about to kill Pansy. Their questions were somewhat answered when the voice of Shinato sung throughout Hogwarts.

" _He wished to become immortal and have all look upon him with awe. I obliged him in the best way possible. The statue before you is indeed Voldemort, but he is alive within it, able to see, smell, hear, sense, and feel everything around him. Yet he will be trapped within that statue forever, never dying, never able to be made a man again._ " The ocean-skinned being's mouth did not change from the small grin, instead his voice had been projected by telepathy or some similar way.

Harry Potter stared hard at the motionless figure that murdered his parents and so many others since his two rises to power. A part of him wanted to blast the statue into pieces and end this now, but another part of him actually agreed with Shinato, and felt this punishment was far better than killing the man. The Boy-Who-Lived turned to Pansy cautiously, raising his wand just a bit in case she attacked him. Before he could say anything, two voices shouted in the relative silence surrounding.

"Pansy!"

Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson ran as fast as was acceptable for Pureblood wizards towards her. They stopped as Shinato turned his gaze towards them, but the being did nothing so they moved closer. One had to wonder if they were angry or disappointed in their daughter for the choices she made during this final battle. Either way they forced themselves past everyone that remained standing after fighting with the Death Eaters until the couple were feet away from Pansy.

Mr. Parkinson looked ready to strangle her, but a quick look at Shinato stopped whatever thoughts had just went through his mind. "I…how _dare_ you do this! After everything that we've done for you, you have the _gall_ to turn against not only us, but the Dark Lord!"

Pansy quickly went from semi-calm to furious instantly, using the Disarming Charm on her parents before they could think to use a Shield. How could they possibly think that years of abuse and ridicule was somehow beneficial to her? They made her so _angry_ that she could….she wanted…Shinato looked down towards his summoner, ready to take action should she desire. A tense moment passed while Pansy managed to draw in a deep breath and flourished her wand twice. Thick ropes circled around her parents tightly. The teen opened her mouth to speak, but her father interrupted her before a word could be spoke.

"You've always been such a difficult child Pansy. I guess I shouldn't be surprised by your choice. Just know that after everything is done, I'll see you in hell." Despite Mrs. Parkinson looking from her daughter to her husband in shock, Mr. Parkinson fully expected to be killed by Shinato within moments.

Pansy's eyes narrowed severely, for she was so very much tempted to take him up on his offer. However, she knew that after all the years of abuse from her family that killing them would solve nothing. "I'd rather see you in jail." Two quick Stunners put them on the ground, alive, but unconscious. Taking a much needed breath Pansy looked up at Shinato gratefully. "Thank you for helping me Shinato, for saving me and for ending the Death Eaters. I…don't know how I could ever possibly repay you."

Shinato lowered himself to the ground and crouched down so he could touch Pansy's face gently. " _Your thanks are not needed Pansy. You summoned me and brought me fully into this dimension for the first time in centuries. It is my privilege to serve you._ " His body began to lightly glow as he floated away from her, " _Should you ever need me in the future, all I require is some of your life essence and I shall appear. Until next time._ " Shinato's body burst into spheres of light that lingered for several seconds before merging with Pansy.

"Until next time Shinato." She went from looking at where he'd been, to her parents, to Harry and his encroaching friends. While they, and everyone else, looked mostly confused and suspicious, they also look relieved. Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters were gone forever, and for the first time in many years the people of Wizarding Britain felt as if true peace could at last begin.

Pansy herself walked closer to Harry, and the quickly approaching Ron and Hermione. The three tensed when she stood opposite them, obviously not trusting her since she had of course tried to give Harry to Voldemort. To Pansy however, this was the chance she didn't even truly know she had been waiting for. This was the chance to show everyone that inside she was not the horrible person they believed her to be. The teen had been horrible to people ever since coming to Hogwarts, but she had a lifetime ahead of her to show the real her that had been hidden deep down.

With a small smile, and light blush from her nerves, Pansy extended a hand towards Harry. "Is it too late to ask for forgiveness, and to ask if maybe one day we could be friends?"

Harry eyed the offered hand hard for what seemed like minutes. Pansy had been nastier to Hermione that to him during their years at Hogwarts, not counting trying to hand him over to Voldemort. Then again, that powerful being she had apparently brought into existence ended the terror of Tom for the final time, with Pansy herself declaring she was going to stop him.

Another five minutes passed before Harry slowly put his hand in hers and shaking it lightly. "Beings friends…..that could take a long time, but I suppose forgiveness isn't out of the question."

From that day on Pansy knew that so long as she followed her heart and did what was right that her life would be happy. It didn't hurt that the Wizarding World hailed her from then on as a hero and a so-called priestess for bringing forth Shinato. At the end of the day the most important thing however, was that Pansy knew wherever he was Noah was proud of her, and Pansy herself was able to look at her reflection in the mirror and not feel like being sick. Her small amount of courage had given her the ability to break the chains binding her and put her on a much more satisfying path.


End file.
